Sequential compression therapy (SCT) is often used for prevention of deep venous thrombosis (DVT). Traditionally monitoring compliance and the utilization of sequential compression therapy by a patient are accomplished by a caregiver. While various systems have been developed for monitoring sequential compression therapy, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contribution in this area of technology.